


你喜欢熊吗？

by Shoggothy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 无CP，徒手杀熊组中心，只有大家都知道的杰拉尔德→艾芙琳假如波士顿惨案发生时艾芙琳也在波士顿，并捡回了受伤的康纳。为了报答她的恩情，康纳决定教她怎么猎熊（x
Relationships: Aveline de Grandpré & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Gérald Blanc/Aveline de Grandpré





	你喜欢熊吗？

杰拉尔德对波士顿的第一印象是冷。那种冻入骨髓的寒气使他轻易回忆起童年时南下逃亡的往事，自那之后，雪片似乎总是与挨饿受冻、流离失所的记忆相伴。他厌恶寒冷，如同厌恶阴雨、蓄奴和圣殿骑士。但是艾芙琳呢，作为一个南方姑娘，她仿佛一点也不怕冷，而大家闺秀永远是披在她身上的一层天然的伪装：裁剪合体的长裙将她衬得美极了，她的头发梳得很俏丽，肩上盖着披风，撑开那把既能遮阳又可挡住风雪的伞走上街头时，态度之闲适，除了杰拉尔德，没人能料得到她的伞尖里藏着毒镖，袖口下裹着利刃。

正是德.格朗普雷小姐这种风度让她的童年好友为之心折。比起她淑女的假面，他更倾慕她大胆自由的灵魂，她一踏进杰拉尔德为她精心布置的临时办事处，便将帽子摔在一旁，把一张从街头撕下的通缉令拍上了桌子。

“你相信这个故事吗，布兰科先生？”她蹙着眉头问，“我到这儿来唯一的目的就是来见阿塔克斯，现在他死了，你相信这是个巧合吗？”

杰拉尔德谨慎地说：“这很……不幸。但他死于暴乱，波士顿的局势有点紧张，没人能预料到什么时候会发生这样的暴乱。”

艾芙琳转了转眼睛。

“圣殿骑士就是策划这种事件的个中老手，这件事很不对劲，我甚至能从空气中闻出来。现在全城都在捉拿这个可怜的小孩，据说他是第一个开枪的凶手——一个易洛魁的孩子！用枪！他们本来可以编个更好点的故事，这意味着这个孩子一定知道些什么。”

“艾芙琳、艾芙琳，这儿不是路易斯安纳，我们孤立无援，没有线人，没有据点，没有情报来源。我们的接头人死了，这可能是巧合，也可能是阴谋，我请求你千万小心点。”

她很固执。杰拉尔德知道，他曾恳求她不要孤身前往奇琴伊察，那时她的处境比现在更甚：没有钱，没有武器，没有身份，而她做出了比现在更大胆的决定。他盯着她绷紧的唇角，祈祷她这一次能把自己的话听进去。

德.格朗普雷小姐最终叹了口气。

“遵命，布兰科先生。别担心，除了阿塔克斯，没人知道我们不是来做生意的，现在这条线索已经彻底断了——你认识本地兄弟会的人吗？”

“我很怀疑本地还有没有兄弟会，他们……他们从很久以前开始就销声匿迹了。”

“阿加特一定知道。”艾芙琳沉思了一会儿，昏黄的灯光在她深褐的瞳仁周围映出绿色的光点，杰拉尔德心惊胆战又满怀爱慕地望着她，直到她从桌上抓起那张通缉令：“还有一条出路：我们可以在贸易伙伴间打探一下这件事情，他们都是些生意人，对加税很不满意，总有人知道今晚在钟响之后到底发生了什么事，为什么他们这么急于逮捕这个孩子。现在，”这句话是带着一个难以描绘的微笑说出来的：“现在，让我们耐心一点，现实一点，来看看账本吧。”

于是杰拉尔德松了口气，知道她已经选择了谨慎。

他无论如何也料想不到，半小时后，他们的线索从天而降，带着侧腹上的一个血淋淋的伤口，正好砸在了格朗普雷的仓库外的干草堆上。

德.格朗普雷小姐去处理草堆，清除血迹，作为一位刺客，她做这些显然是得心应手。她把伤患留给了不知所措的布兰科先生，她似乎相信这位会计也精通包扎，因为每当她留下一些不方便找任何医生处理的小伤时，总是杰拉德帮她上药，并在她耳旁轻声絮念，诉说他是多么担心，恳求她善待他脆弱的心脏。

而现在杰拉尔德发现他的小姐实则从未带给他像这样的惊吓，他用颤抖的手剪开几乎黏连在易洛魁少年身侧的布料时，血腥气直冲得他双腿发软。好在伤口虽然看着吓人，但已经不再往外冒血了，杰拉尔德咬了咬牙，才终于狠下心扯过了一块纱布。

他才刚碰到少年的身侧，或许是出于疼痛，对方醒了过来。

下一秒他被对方掐住脖子摔倒在地，后脑磕在地板上让他双眼直冒金星，颈上窒息的压力更是让他张开嘴大口呼吸，他用力蹬踏挣扎，试图将对方从自己身上甩下去。但少年并不娇小，他的身量几乎已经和艾芙琳一样高，凶猛程度也丝毫不逊于刺客，会计的眼前已经一阵阵发黑，都没能掰开钳着自己的一双手掌。

他在窒息中恍惚听到门开的声音。

艾芙琳疾步走进来时，原住民少年才骤然松开手，向后跌去。脱离了钳制的布兰科先生捂着喉咙拼命咳嗽，试图说出一句话来，他的小姐蹲下身焦急而亲昵地抚着他的肩膀，但他还没来得及缓过来将控诉诉之于口，男孩先开口了。

“对不起，”他说，嗓音沙哑，但说出口的却是纯正的英语，“我只想拿回我的弓，还有我的斧子。”

杰拉尔德还在干咳不止，以至于无法阻止艾芙琳将那孩子的武器递还给他。他像一只警惕的野兽一样将他的所有物拥在身旁，然后他抬起脸来，失血令他的唇色惨白，在乱糟糟的长发下露出了棕色的眼瞳。他行动的时候凶狠得像一匹狼，却有着一双鹿一般好奇的眸子。

送还武器似乎取得了他的信任，少年转着眼睛打量了一下艾芙琳，随即便垂下眼去：“谢谢你。”

“我们只想帮忙。”艾芙琳平静地说。她递出一只手，以此帮助少年回到床榻上去，但对方只是向后缩了缩。

“我可以自己处理。”

“我当然相信你可以，”德.格朗普雷小姐用她亲近小动物时那种语气轻声说，“我指的不是你的伤。你在被全城通缉，红衫军到处搜捕你，但我相信你是无辜的。”

“是吗？”那双眼瞳在她面前缓慢地眨了一下，“可你——当时并不在场。”

“只是简单的推理。他们说你是第一个开枪的人，而你身上并没有枪，你已经被认定是凶犯，还受了伤，把枪扔掉对你并没有什么好处，何况我看到你是怎么宝贝这些防身工具的。据我所知，你们……你的族人们，他们也从不使用火器，我觉得你可能都不曾摸过枪。”

“我喜欢弓箭，可我摸过枪，我会用枪。装弹、填充、扳动，这很简单。”少年用手比划着，从他熟练的动作来看，就如同他说的一样，他对燧发枪是相当熟悉的。他抿着唇，又补充上一句：“但我没有枪，我也没开枪。”

艾芙琳微笑起来，杰拉尔德在她背后递送的眼神显然都白费了。

“你很诚实，我相信你。”她再一次将自己的手伸出去，“我是艾芙琳，你呢？”

这一次，少年犹豫着将自己的手递过来，他几乎颤抖了一下，那或许是因为寒冷，或许是出于不安，但他终于把自己的手放在德.格朗普雷小姐的手心里。艾芙琳意识到自己握住的是一只属于猎人的手。

“拉顿哈给顿。”他轻声说。

到了后半夜，他们找来了仓库里所有能盖的东西：毯子、麻布卷，甚至还有艾芙琳伪装用的衣服——只要能解决失血过多带来了寒战问题，少年似乎并不介意添上几条女人的裙子。他们还没有奢侈到在临时据点建造壁炉，新奥尔良的刺客们也不敢贸然在咖啡和茶叶箱旁燃起篝火，拉顿哈给顿最终还是拥着他的武器，裹着借来的新家当，像一只小动物一样蜷起来睡着了。他的英语虽然流利，梦呓中吐出的却都是属于这片土地最初的音节。

天亮之后，杰拉尔德决定去争取几个线人。他万分不愿意把他的小姐单独留下，但他也不得不承认比起他来，艾芙琳更有自保能力。他擅长面对的是另外一个世界，里面充满的是铜臭、货单和花言巧语，而非火药与利刃。

德.格朗普雷小姐轻手轻脚地关上门，回到她收留的孩子身边时，他醒了，正试图把自己从一团纠结的衣物中解放出来。他时不时抬起一双明亮的眼瞳，嘴唇显得苍白而干裂，艾芙琳于是倒了杯淡啤酒给他，原住民少年才总算停下几乎把自己越缠越紧的动作，他捧起杯子来，嗅了嗅里面的液体，才试探地啜了几口。

“我很感谢你的帮助，但我不该继续留在这里了。”他下意识地转着杯子，像是从来没尝过这种饮料似的，“我应该去找一个人。”

“现在到处都贴满了你的通缉令，你一出去，准会被逮到。至少你应该再等两天，等到你能行动自如之后——你想去找谁？你不是一个人到波士顿来的？”

少年犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。

“是你们部落的人吗？”

这回她得到了一个否定的摇头，拉顿哈给顿把杯子攥得更紧了，他不自在地小声说：“你待我很好，如果这只是我自己的秘密，我就告诉你了。”

德.格朗普雷小姐轻轻把空杯子从他的手心里抽走了：“我的朋友杰拉尔德可以帮你打听一下你要找的人，但如果你不愿意说，也没关系。过几天货物交接完我们就离开波士顿，在那之前杰拉尔德会利用他的影响力扫荡这些通缉令的，你可以藏在货箱里从港口离开，到那时你再去找跟你一起来的那个人，对你对他都更安全。”

少年瞪大了眼睛，一眨不眨地望着她：“原来你不是本地人。”

“我是从南方来的。”

“那你还回来吗？”

“说不一定，”艾芙琳半真半假地回答，“我们家在波士顿有些生意上的事，但现在抽税很厉害，即使以后还有生意，我也不是必须亲自来。”

她话音还没落，拉顿哈给顿看起来要撅起嘴来了。作为一个半大的孩子，他有种与年龄不符的成熟沉稳，同时又带着易洛魁人野性的天真，但他还从没展现出这样孩子气的动作，艾芙琳才觉着十分有趣，就听到他说：“我应该报答你对我的恩情，如果你几天后就要走，我就没法报答你了。”

他盘膝坐起来，丝毫不在乎德.格朗普雷小姐的裙子还在他的毯子上拧成一团。沉思的神色从那张仍显稚气的脸上浮现出来，艾芙琳无意干扰他，直到少年似乎终于想出一个可以在几天内快速报恩的办法，他抬起头来。

“你喜欢熊吗？”他问。

艾芙琳听说有些部落的图腾是动物，她不愿意冒犯到他，面对这个毫无由头的问题，她只好斟酌地回答：“我没怎么见过熊，它们……很凶猛？”

“太好了，”拉顿哈给顿露出一个笑容，这是艾芙琳第一次看到他笑，“我可以教你怎么杀死一头熊，这样遇到熊的时候你就能保护自己了。”

德.格朗普雷小姐被他这种天真的热切逗乐了。

“新奥尔良——就是我的城市，倒不太可能遇到熊啊。”

“但你是一位战士，总有些时候，你要离开城市的。”

艾芙琳这回是真的吃了一惊。她固然没在这个孩子面前矫饰扮演贵族小姐，却也不曾换下这身碍事的长裙，她错愕地张开嘴，任由自己在震惊中沉浸了几秒钟，才问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

“你走路的姿势，”少年用笃定的口吻回答，“像我们村子里的女猎手。昨天我到这里的时候才发现，城市里的人都不像她们那样行走。而且只有常年使用武器的人才会留下你手掌上的那些痕迹，你和你的朋友不一样，他害怕我的斧子，而你显然知道怎么使用它。在我的村子里，每一位战士都是好猎手，所以你也能成为猎熊好手的。”

艾芙琳微笑起来，她坐到了少年旁边：“那要如何杀死一头熊？”

拉顿哈给顿看上去又要噘嘴：“我应该给你演示一下，但这里没有熊。如果它没发现你，如果你在树上，那就再容易不过了，我觉得你要学的不是这个。”

“如果它发现我了呢？”

“不要恐惧。”少年回答，他认真的眼睛格外明亮，“至少，不要让它看到你的恐惧。如果它受伤，它只会变得更危险，所以让它先行动。熊也有要害，鼻子和胸口，在它动之前，你只需要盯住它的要害。矛是最安全的武器，但你不见得会有矛，我喜欢用匕首，像这样。”

他比了个手势，示意让艾芙琳也试着做一次：“当你反手握匕首的时候，你可以更加轻易地转动它，这能使你刺击的角度更灵活。”他伸出手去为德.格朗普雷小姐纠正了握匕首的姿势，就像个老练的猎手教导学徒时一样耐心，他抓着对方的手腕慢慢旋转以告诉她怎样才是转动武器时最舒适的方法。阿加特也曾这样扳正她的动作，但阿加特知道袖剑会怎样弹出来。

雪亮的利刃从她手腕下翻出时，拉顿哈给顿正掰着她的掌心。锋利的剑刃在他虎口侧划出一道伤痕，全然没想到会触动机关的艾芙琳急着收回袖剑，但少年却伸出另一只手，小心地摸了摸那柄利刃。

他久久不语，似乎为这柄奇特的武器着了迷。然后他终于抬起眼来。

“你是个刺客。”他说。

TBC


End file.
